Network services can suffer performance limitations due to long-distance data transfer. In order to scale its services, a network service provider may contract with a content delivery network provider, which often requires the network service provider to relinquish control over its infrastructure. Alternatively, the network service provider can deploy collections of point-of-presence (POP) servers local to (e.g., within 200 miles of) all potential users of an Internet application. Deploying collections of POP servers can require significant resources, expertise and support.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.